


Body Language

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

“First is the sweet arm grace. Gently glide your hand along his arm to connect with him when he makes a joke or says something sweet. Second is touching his leg. This is more of a sexual connection since it's located closer to his sexual organs. When you are having a deep conversation with your man, place your hand on his knee and look into his eyes. It will show him that you are listening intently and understand where he is coming from. It's also a way to use a sexual hand gesture in a non sexual moment, which creates more of an intrigue than you just wanting to jump his bones. And third, touch your own lips. This is your money spot. Do anything from licking your lips, sipping on a straw, or just having that Victoria's Secret pout.”

Actually, Sherlock thinks to himself, I’ll come back to this one. Perhaps number four will do for now. No sense in pushing too far too fast.


End file.
